The Long Lost Punk
by NerakRoad
Summary: A girl copes with having to live with her father, someone who she believes left her and her mother. Soon she finds out the real truth.
1. Chapter 1

**"The Long Lost Punk Returns" (Episode 1)**

As Mr. Scott suddenly wakes up to a banging on his front door, his teenage daughter is there unwillingly and full of pride and angst, proudly stating it with her punk clothing. "Good Morning, can I help you?" says Mr. Scott half asleep and unaware of his long lost daughter.

"I'm Monroe Scott, I'm your daughter and I need a place to stay," says Monroe.

"Monroe? It can't be. My daughter has been gone for years, her mother took her and never returned." He states as he skeptically shakes his head.

"Yeah, well I'm back." She bitterly admits. Mr. Scott is so shocked but full of joy, he thought she was dead and never thought he'd meet her again. Yet his daughter isn't ecstatic to meet him. "So can I stay or not?" Monroe asks,

"Of course!" Her father happily exclaims, expecting he'll hear the story of what happened to his daughter and what brought her back. As he starts asking all of the thousands of questions that burst into his head she carelessly interrupts him.

"Look "dad" I need a place to stay, but if you think you're going to get my back story, you're so wrong! And if you don't like that you can kick me out "pops"!"

Mr. Scott accepts and respects Monroe's wishes with disappointment. He just wants to be a father again, her father. Monroe rushes by him, picks out a room drops her luggage and rushes off.

"Where are you going?' Mr. Scott quickly shouts.

"Out!" She yells without stopping.

Her father sighs heavily, losing the smallest chance to at least have a talk with his long lost daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Rebels Will Be Rebels" (Episode 2)**

Monroe returns to her new home late at night. She busts into Mr. Scott's home with the usual angry attitude and quickly rushes into her new room as she ignores Mr. Scott. She slams the door shut right behind and turns on her speakers to play heavy rock music as loud as possible. He opens the door before Monroe has a chance to lock it.

"Get out"! Monroe shouts as Mr. Scott enters the room and turns the music off.

"Where were you Monroe?" Mr. Scott yells without any patience left.

"Out! I told you! Look man, just because I'm your biological daughter, it doesn't mean you can tell me what to do! I can take care of myself, I'm not a kid!" Monroe yells with rage.

"Monroe, you are sixteen years old! You are a kid! And if you're living under my roof, you're living by my rules, understand?" Mr. Scott yells.

"Fine! I'm out of here!" Monroe shouts as she starts packing her things.

"Monroe, wait!" Mr. Scott desperately tries to stop Monroe from leaving, he knows she won't be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

"In The Still Of The Night" (Episode 3)

After Monroe took off into the dark, she heard the city of Boston. She heard eerie noises that frightened her. She looked for a spot on the ground in an alley, and tried to go to sleep and ignore the odd sounds she heard. She began to drift into sleep when she heard the sound of a few men nearby. She opened her eyes and saw three men around her. Monroe quickly got up and tried to walk away, but the men stopped her. They violently began pushing her around and making profane comments about her looks to each other. Monroe said nothing, and tried to defend herself. She struggled, and the men began to move in closer. Monroe then lost hope and gave up. Then a young man came out of nowhere and clubbed one of the men on the head knocking him out with a pipe, and hit another man in the stomach and finally the last man was struck on the head by Monroe's hard luggage case. However, the men got some good shots in on the young man in between. Monroe got out with only scratches, the mysterious young man was bleeding in several places. They ran away together. As soon as they got away from the men and felt safe again they ended up by a dumpster behind a motel. She was confused, this guy looked like a prepster, the kind of person she despises, the self-involved morons. "I'm Adam" states the young man.

"Where'd you come from, and why did you help me?" Asks Monroe.

"I was in the neighborhood. Everyone needs help sometimes right?" Says Adam.

"Well thanks, but I don't need your help anymore, you can go now." Monroe says.

"You are not safe out here, let me walk you home." Adam replies.

"I don't have a home." Monroe regretfully says.

"Then stay at mine." Adam insists.

"No! I don't need a babysitter! Just go!" Monroe stubbornly exclaims. Adam had no choice but to leave Monroe behind while she made a second attempt to get some rest behind that motel. In the meantime, Adam was right around the corner, making sure Monroe was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Proud To Be Stubborn!" (Episode 4)**

It was early morning, around seven or eight a.m. and the sounds of the busy Monday were about to wake Monroe up. The chirping and fluttering of the birds, and the cars zooming in the streets by the motel were just loud enough. However, Monroe was woken up abruptly by a bang nearby which she shortly found that the loud sound was caused by the dumpster lid being slammed shut next to her. Followed by that sound, she heard a man's voice. "Hey! Girl! You cant stay here!" the man exclaimed. Monroe stood up, shook the dirt off her jacket, took her luggage and walked away as the man watched her to confirm she wouldn't be a problem.

Then the man regretted what he said and decided to catch up to her and say, " Listen, if you need a place to stay, you can stay in the motel until you figure it out".

Monroe said, "I don't need your pity" and walked away. Monroe never noticed that Adam, the young man that risked himself to help her stayed all night to be sure she would be safe. He was long gone by the time Monroe was awake. After Monroe left the back of the shady motel which was ironically called "The One Star Motel", she realized that there wasn't a place where she was welcome. Except of course her father's house. She thought to herself, "I can't go back, not after what happened. I will find a place to stay elsewhere, I won't swallow my pride for someone who doesn't deserve it". After an hour or so, she decided she rather stay at the motel lobby than go back to her pathetic father. She returned to "The One Star Motel" and talked to the man who made her an offer earlier.

The man realized she was in need of a place to stay, and had changed her mind. "What's your name young lady? My name is Joseph Blue, at your service. People call me Blue." Joseph said politely.

Monroe took a good look at him, noticed he was a man in his forties or fifties. His salt and pepper hair shined in the sun, and his clothing was patched up in a few places. Monroe trusted him because he seemed like the kind of man that had been in need before.

She replied, "Monroe".

"Well that is a beautiful name Monroe", Blue replied. Blue then showed her a small office in the motel that was unoccupied for some time. He moved one of the couches from the small lobby in there for her to sleep on. "Here you are miss, not the best place, but it works. You can stay here as long as you want, but please don't tell anyone you are staying here, I could get in big trouble." Blue states. Monroe nods. "If you don't feel safe, I can install a lock on the door," Blue says.

Monroe nods and replies, "Thank you". Monroe never asked for help in her life, she had no other choice this time. She she knew she would be in danger if she slept in the streets. Blue left and Monroe hid her luggage behind the old dusty desk that seemed to be there for quite a long time. She sat in the chair that belonged with the desk, it squeaked and creeked, and it was not the most comfortable chair. Monroe sat in the deepest of thoughts with her head on the desk, trying to come up with an idea or something that would give her the smallest drop of hope. She knew, that she could make her situation much better by simply returning to Mr. Scott's home. She had a feeling that he wouldn't question her and just accept her, he would just be glad she was safe even though he didn't know her too well. The only thing that stopped her was her pride, she was too stubborn to go back to "daddy". She just accepted her new place, and was very greatfull that Mr. Blue had made such a generous offer, atleast that was how Monroe thought about it, even though it was far from elegant, it was all he had to offer.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Hope For The Hopeless" (Episode 5)**

A couple days passed, and Monroe remained in the small office in the motel. The small amount of money that she was using for meals began to run out. She had twenty-five cents, not even enough to buy herself a soda, or a small bag of chips from the vending machine. Although she was very thankful that she had a safe place to stay, she was ashamed to ask Blue for food or money. Blue was not a wealthy man, however Monroe knew he would spare some money or leftovers from his lunch. She decided not to ask him for anything, for he had already saved her from having to sleep in the streets, and that was more than enough. Monroe got up and ready, she planned on looking for a job or a task that paid and would at least feed her. She had already asked Blue if the motel was hiring, but without much business the motel owners did not have money to pay for another employee. She went through retail stores, restaurants, dry cleaners, and so on. She filled job applications until her hand was cramped. She used the motel's lobby telephone number for a call back; she didn't have any other way to be contacted.

On her way back to the motel she cut through a suburban neighborhood, she heard a boys voice. "Hey! What are you doing around here princess? Shouldn't you be smashing heads in a riot or something!" Said the boy. Only to taunt and mock Monroe and her appearance.

Her black pants with red suspenders hanging and red and black striped shirt with a black leather jacket on top didn't exactly say "Princess". Not to mention her tattoo, piercings and died pitch black hair. "Screw you!" Monroe yelled as she walked away.

"You're not from Boston are you?" he asked.

"No! Now leave me alone!" Monroe yelled as she shoved him.

"Come on! I'm bored, talk to me!" the boy yelled.

"I'm not your clown, ass! And unless you have a paying job for me, I'm not interested!" Monroe yelled as she turned around to look at his face. She then continued walking towards the motel.

"I have a job for you right here!" The boy yells as he makes a hand motion by his crotch while Monroe walks away.

Monroe went back to the motel. "Hey Blue, any calls for me?" Monroe asked desperately.

"No, sorry honey. They'll call sooner or later Monroe. Just you wait." Blue replied as he attempted to instill hope into Monroe's hopeless self.

That was when Monroe noticed that Blue was beginning to turn into a father figure. She like no other appreciated that. "Thanks Blue, you are a good man." Monroe replied. Blue smiled, and she slipped into her office. Monroe layed on the couch and hoped to get a call back sooner than later.


End file.
